Learning Lies
by Shades22
Summary: Zero's not who he appears to be, Kaname knows Zero has information that is scarce but with Zero always finding new personalities to throw himself into ... what will Kaname do when he finds the real Zero? ZeroKaname maybe HanabusaAkatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Learning Lies

Chapter 1: Ghosts

Zero closed his eyes hoping that the horror would disappear. He didn't want to tell anyone what truly happened but it was being forced from him.

_He and his brother Ichiru had been waiting for there cousin Shizuka to come visit them, she was supposed to arrive a few hours ago and they were getting worried. They knew she could take care of herself, her being a pure blooded vampire and all but she was still family and family worries when one of them is missing._

_Last time she had come to visit she had brought along Raido Kuran, the man she was going to announce as her fiancé but she said that was only for family to know of, for now, since there was talk of betrayal. She claimed she was more worried about us, since the plot involved both the Kiryuu's and the Kuran's. It seemed that the death of Raido's siblings was done by whoever was behind this new twist that was plotted. She said she would be back at her normal time to tell us more about what was really going on._

_The Kiryuu's had done some digging of there own, and found connections of betrayal leading all the way up to the Association President. It was then that Zero knew what was going to happen._

_Shizuka had come to the house a few hours late, both twins were outside waiting. Zero gave her a quick run down on his thoughts, she was the only one he knew that would listen to him. Sure his parents thought he was smart but they didn't understand Zero's sight. It wasn't as if he could tell the future, no, what Zero could do was understand the thought process of others which give him a power like empathy but for the mind, not someone's emotions._

_After Shizuka got in the house she made sure to tell her cousins what needed to be done and gave her word that the twins would survive, even if it meant her death._

_E's had followed her, but they weren't without their master. This pure blood was the last pure blood of the fallen line. The fallen used to be a well known name until they betrayed all by attacking the young born of others trying to increase their power. When Zero had learned of them he got a feeling that there was a high ranking hunter in the Association still linked to that family._

_After the Fallen had attempted what they did by the help of their blood hunters__1__, the Council and the Association had put a bounty on their heads. Within a year that family was said to be wiped out. _

_When the last pure blood of the Fallen had shown himself Zero knew exactly who he was related to in the Association. Their first female President. _

"_You, you're related to the President." Zero said. Many of the E's were then sent his way. Zero knew how to use his gun thanks to his Sensei Yagari, and Ichiru although he had a weak body could wield his sword like the best of them but tired quickly. _

_It had seemed like they were going to win._

_Hunters had shown up with the President. Many of then were too young within the Association that they just followed her orders blindly. Shizuka had taken too many wounds from the Hunters that the twins' parents were trying to cover for her. Her bleeding had taken hold of the E's minds and they began to swarm them._

_Their father went down first, Ichiru ran over using the last of his strength to work his way into the middle with them. Zero was shooting down E's after E's to cover his brother not caring that Hunters were approaching fast. Zero went down after watching some E's tear his father into portions. _

_Cherry Blossoms flew around as their mother threw herself into a new swarm of E's. Her charm she used took her life and all those around her within ten feet. Zero's head swam as he watched fro the ground. Most of the E's were gone and Shizuka was the only one alive besides him and his brother. Ichiru sat on his knees in shock. The one E left was so close. Zero used all of his will to move his bleeding body._

_The E didn't even know what hit him before he turned to dust. Only some of the Hunters and the President were still there. With his brother in shock and Shizuka wounded, Zero cried on his knees as he knew what was going too happened. The images came to mind and then were replayed in reality. Zero was not mentally strong enough to do anything to stop the images in his head from happening. _

_Blood splattered across his face as the President took out the Hunters following her. Zero couldn't stop his tears as he watched as brethren fell; eyes wide with shock. He couldn't help them. His arm wouldn't move. His mind felt dizzy from blood lost._

_Their President had betrayed them._

_Shizuka could barely stand. The President walked closer and closer to her. Zero wanted to cry out to tell them to run but his voice wasn't working. He was coughing up blood. Ichiru had their father's head staring straight at him. _

_Zero needed to save Shizuka._

_She would take care of Ichiru._

_For the first since Zero had let his Sensei get injured, he used his gun in his main hand. In his left hand. _

_Zero shot at the President. He could hear his mother voice in his ears scolding him about not following the rules. _

_He fired again and again, just to hear the voice in his head._

_His President staggered but didn't fall. No she took another swing at Shizuka._

"_Ichiru!" Zero cried over the blood._

_Ichiru looked up to see his brother bleeding profusely. Ichiru blamed himself he had left his twin to fend for himself while he threw himself carelessly into a mass of E's knowing his brother would worry more about his safety than himself. Ichiru watched as his brother shot at someone to his right. Shizuka was on her knee trying to get back up. Their President, she was going to kill his family._

_Ichiru took his sword and three graceful moves stuck the weapon to the hilt in the lower left side of the President. She elbowed Ichiru in the stomach and pushed the weapon out of her. Ichiru was breathing heavy, he needed to calm down or he would have an attack. Zero shot at the President again, drawing Ichiru's attention to himself._

_Ichiru had clamed down._

_The president was retreating._

_Shizuka's wounds were closing._

_Zero had finally let his eyes close as his body slumped to the ground. He could hear his brother cry out for him. Zero wanted to comfort him._

_Shizuka staggered as she made her way to the twins. Ichiru was fine but Zero wouldn't make it, she knew that by smell. She would take Ichiru with her, bite Zero and give him some of her blood hoping he would survive. She knew Yagari or Cross would be the only two Zero would live with if he did. When she healed fully she would come back for him._

_Ichiru watched as his twin was bitten and was given cousin Shizuka's blood. He continued to watch his brother long after Shizuka lifted his limp body and began to walk away. Ichiru just wanted his brother to wake. To tell him he was only playing. That's he's not hurt it's just fake blood._

_Ichiru cried silent tears when he could no longer see his brother's body lying in what used to be their backyard. Zero heard all, his body just couldn't move and he so badly wanted to go with them._

Zero knew he's brother was safe when he woke up alone in the hospital wing of the Association. Yagari Sensei was the first to notice that he woke up. The President was there but Zero made no move to show he knew what happened. He had a wrap around his head.

"Where's Ichiru?" Zero asked.

Yagari shook his head. The President had made up a story about what had happened, not thinking that Zero would survive. Zero faked memory loss. Then as things were told back to him came up with an even more warped version of what happened than the President. She left thinking that all was well.

Yagari stayed even after the nurse left. He smoked his cig and watched as Zero fisted the blankets beside him. He knew the boy had lied about what happened. Obviously the President and her lackeys knew something.

Zero cried. He was angry, frustrated, and hurt.

Yagari waited until Zero was done with his tears before asking the boy to go into detail on what happened.

"Not here," were the only two words Zero said to anybody for weeks.

Yagari got called away for a mission so he asked Cross if he would take the boy in. Cross agreed quickly. It was after Yagari was trying to push Zero into Cross' home that Zero whispered to him.

"President watched live"

Zero quickly went inside leaving his Sensei to curse venomously.


	2. Chapter 2

Learning Lies 2

Zero played his role well. He became hateful of all things vampire including himself and pretended to cherish Yuki, his new adoptive sister above all else.

Cross had come home one night stating that they were going to have a visitor. Yuki then became all smiles, saying someone special was to arrive soon. Zero knew that it was a vampire when the aura had arrived before the person. With little time to think Zero took a knife and tried to continuously stab the teen that had entered through the door. Zero had only stab the kid once before he was flung into Cross' arms. He had acted like he wanted to kill the boy for a few minutes before he was sent away to his room. Zero breathed a sigh of relief as he went up to his room.

Kaname watched the boy head up the stairs. The boy looked satisfied, and Kaname knew if the boy had truly hated vampires he would still be glaring him down. Kaname gracefully sat on the couch as he waited for Cross to finish cooking. Yuki decided to take upon herself to explain the boy's situation.

"Kaname-sama don't think bad, Zero's good, he just lost his family to a bad vampire," Yuki stated looking so sad.

"It's okay Yuki I understand." Kaname said giving her a little pat on the head.

Yuki then began talking about her day and things that had happened while he was away. Kaname listened with one ear while keeping the other listening to the sobs of the boy upstairs.

Zero came back down stairs after Cross called for him. Cross told Zero to be on his best behavior. When Cross said that to Zero, Kaname noticed the boy looked remorseful and a bit appalled by his actions. Zero's eyes were still a bit red but no one besides Kaname noticed.

They all sat down at the table and began to eat the meal created by Cross. Cross and Yuki engaged Kaname in conversation all while ignoring Zero. Yuki would always ask for things to be passed to her, but the boy tried to make himself unnoticeable. It unnerved Kaname that he was so good at it too. Zero sat at the table until everyone was finished and then started to pick up all the dishes. He didn't say a word. Both Cross and Yuki didn't even notice their empty plates and other dishes were cleared until Zero excused himself from their presence.

Zero then proceeded to bring in tea and specially prepared cake into the dinning room. After giving everyone a piece, Zero started to head back out the room.

"Are you not having any?" Kaname asked.

"I don't like sweets." Zero growled out before rushing off to do the dishes like he normally did. It was the least he could do since he was imposing on such a kind family.

A tingle of pleasure went up Kaname's spine as Zero growled at him. Kaname wasn't sure if he would be able to leave the boy alone, especially with the way his inner beast just wanted to hold the boy in captivity. Kaname had to keep reminding himself that Yuki was his special girl, even while his thoughts strayed to the boy with every noise Zero made.

By the time Kaname was ready to leave he was more than intrigued by the boy now staying with his precious girl. Zero was already up in his room when Yuki and Cross were saying their goodbyes. For some reason Kaname wanted the boy to say farewell to him and with that thought he knew the boy would be hard for him to deal with in the future.

Zero and Yuki were going to be prefects for Cross Academy. The night class would finally be making there appearance and Cross needed them to make sure everything went well each night. Zero was finally starting to feel the affects of hunger but he knew he would be able to go another year or so without anything happening. He hoped by that time Shizuka would have made contact with him. He missed the last of his family deeply.

Tonight was their usual monthly visit from one of the last Kurans. Zero didn't say anything to the boy about knowing his uncle was innocent of the crime thought to have been committed by him. Zero trusted Shizuka and if she said Raido didn't do it, he damn well believed it. Shizuka had good judgment when it came to others' actions, just like Zero did for others' thoughts.

Zero had prepared the food for tonight's dinner like he normally did after Cross' last fiasco in the kitchen which was about two or three years ago. It was getting harder and harder each year to be so angry all the time. Scowling twenty-four-seven made Zero's face hurt, and then there was the way he was talking to a hopefully soon to be relative. Zero sighed; he just wanted to see his brother and cousin again.

Zero heard Cross and Yuki welcome Kaname into their home once again as he set the table. Kaname glided into the dining room door silently and watched the boy set the table for everyone. While Zero thought he was alone he was a completely different person, so Kaname knew what emotions the boy showed to others was just an act. Of course Yuki was shown some of the boy's kindness but Kaname knew that was probably because Zero was the eldest of twins. He had the instinct to look after someone younger than him. Kaname wasn't sure if he could trust the boy. He would have to do his own investigation and question Zero on what he knew.

Zero was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he bumped into Kaname who stood in the door way. He wanted to apologize but that was against what his character would do for a creature like Kuran.

"Get out the way Kuran," Zero growled at male watching him.

Kaname smiled at the boy before stepping out of the way. Zero wanted to blush at the way Kaname bowed to him so he rushed into the kitchen so he could do so. After calming down Zero told Cross to get everyone into the dining room. Zero brought out their plates and then sat down. As the conversation grew Zero seemed to get smaller and smaller, his presence yet again erase slowly from their minds, all except Kaname. He watched as they slowly stopped including Zero on topics and as Zero didn't seem to mind but gained some sort of peace just to be able to watch them.

Zero caught Kaname staring at him. He was so off guard that he looked at Kaname with wide eyes. He couldn't seem to function. Zero was actually stumped; he couldn't fathom why Kaname was watching him. Kaname wanted to smirk as Zero looked confused.

He knew for sure Zero was acting. The boy could act very well to fool everyone else, but when you have an aura so uniquely soothing, anger just doesn't seem to make that aura disappear enough, especially for the types who crave such.

Zero wanted to fidget under Kuran's watchful gaze. Kaname knew Zero was becoming uncomfortable but he couldn't stop staring at the boy. Zero was so unique, silver hair, smoky magenta eyes and skin so pale even after him sleeping out in the sun all day. Zero tried to eat some more food but his body didn't want to cooperate with him. Kaname was getting to close to the truth; Zero could see it in his eyes. He didn't know what to do, with Shizuka still out of contact with him and with the President acting all calm; Zero didn't know what roll he should play.

Kaname watched as Zero's brows creased in thought. He would need to talk to Zero soon. Kaname couldn't describe how but the boy was so in tune with everyone's thoughts that he changed himself to fit. He needed a way to stump to boy, to stop his brain from thinking of anything.

Zero collected everyone's plates and brought out desert. Kaname was in the corner with Yuki patting her head and smiling sweetly. Kaname glanced over at Zero as he set the cake down. It was Yuki's favorite. She cheered and gave Zero and quick hug before both her and Cross dug in. Zero's eyes glazed over and Kaname knew it was too late to talk to the boy. He had just created himself the perfect roll.


	3. Chapter 3

Learning Lies 3

Yuki watched Zero sleep in class after she got woken up by the teacher. She never knew why the teacher didn't say anything to Zero since he slept more than her. She would have to ask Zero. Yuki noticed a change in Zero after Kaname-sama came to visit them before the year started. The bell rang, signaling them to head to their next class, which stopped Yuki's thoughts of interrogating Zero. Yuki walked with Sayori and Zero followed behind them almost like a bodyguard.

Classes were long as usual and Zero headed off to see Lily. It had become a routine from him. Go to class to sleep, talk with Yuki and Sayori at lunch sometimes, finished the rest of his classes by thinking of new foods to make, visit Lily, escort the night class to class while glaring at Kuran the whole time. Boring, Zero was completely bored and the only time he wasn't was when he was trying to control himself from having fits.

What Zero needed was someone to talk to but till he got word from Shizuka he wasn't about to do anything. Not willingly at first.

Kaname sat at his desk going over documents and some information he had Aidou look up for him. Nothing was in his favor and if it was he didn't know about it. It was high time he asked Zero some questions. Kaname had waited long enough for Zero's aura to start showing itself again. Each night Zero would head off to the woods where he would just let his aura free. When Zero was too close to the dorm everyone could feel it as they just got back from class. Many didn't even know they reacted the same way they did to Kaname's aura as they did to Zero's.

They boy was an enigma to Kaname, one that Kaname wanted the pleasure in solving.

Takuma knocked on Kaname's door.

"Come in," Kaname said as his friend opened the door already knowing what the answer would be.

"It's almost time for class," Takuma said standing in Kaname's doorway.

"I don't think I will be going tonight Takuma. I have some unfinished business to attend to." Kaname said fluently, "You will lead in my stead?"

Takuma knew an order when he heard one, even if it was in the form of a question.

"Of course Kaname-sama," Takuma said quickly and bowed.

Kaname could never get his friend to drop the formalities when it was just the two of them. Although Takuma knew Kaname didn't like to be address with sama at the end of his name by friends, he couldn't change the way he was raised. Takuma took his leave after telling Kaname he would take notes incase Kaname wanted them.

Zero could smell all the vampires as they got closer to the gate, but he couldn't smell Kuran. Takuma came out the gates first and that's when the yelling and pushing began. Zero stood on his side glaring fully at anyone who even thought of the possibility of running for it. Yuki on the other head had trouble keeping her side in line.

"Straight lines, now!" Zero yelled. All the roars for the girls and the occasional boy stopped entirely. Zero hardly ever yelled at them, he spoke, growled and glared so when he yelled they listened. Takuma smiled Zero's way as they night class was able to pass by in peace. Aidou didn't rile them up like he normally did which was weird. Also some of the looks he got from Aidou were weird. It was like he knew something but wasn't sure what to make of it.

Zero was going to have to speak to Aidou he could just feel it.

Kaname put away his papers on his desk but not before one caught his attention. The paper held some information on Zero's bloodline. Kaname needed his new question to be answered as soon as possible. He could smell Zero as the boy patrolled around the school.

Now was better than any. Kaname leaped out his window and went in the direction he smelt Zero in.

Zero wandered through the trees. None of the girls tried coming out at this time anymore, not since Zero gave two girls he caught a very long detention slip the next morning. Those two girls ended up cleaning classrooms for two weeks straight. Zero smirked at the memory of their glares at him when they could no longer watch the night class go to class in person.

Zero quickly whirled around, gun in hand as he sensed the fast approach of a vampire.

"Kiryuu," Kaname said calmly, "May we have a word?"

Zero didn't like the way Kaname was looking at him. Kaname's eyes were sort of glazed over and had a feeling of longing to them. If this was anything about what Aidou was contemplating about then Zero knew it wasn't going to be a conversation he could just walk away from.

Zero nodded his head lightly, and began to walk towards a bench in the woods. Kaname followed Zero and sat down beside the boy.

"Is there a reason we need to talk Kuran," Zero bit out slowly.

"Yes, I had Aidou do some research on hunters and things the Council was questioning me about and your family name came up." Kaname said. Zero cringed as he figured what Kuran was asking about. It wasn't that well known anymore compared to how it used to be.

"What is it you want to know Kuran?" Zero asked in a bored tone.

"I just want to sort facts from false truths Kiryuu-kun." Zero sat up straight as Kaname added the kun to the end of his name. Zero groaned inwardly.

"What exactly is it about my family that you want to know about?" Zero asked. He needed to know what he had to try and cover.

"Don't think too much Kiryuu-kun, if you aren't honest with me I'll just have to ask someone else, like Cross." Zero turned to Kaname and openly glared, only this time Kaname knew the real Zero was holding back from sneering at him. Kaname smiled. Zero then crossed his arms over his chest and leaned into the bench. They sat there for a few moments unspeaking until Zero broke the silence.

"Ask away but it's not guaranteed that I'll answer."

"You have a strong hunter bloodline that allows you to live longer, yes?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"So to assume that your bloodline traits are strong would be correct, yes?"

"Get to the point would you!" Zero wanted to shake Kaname for taking so long.

"Fine, Zero is it possible for males of your bloodline to give birth?" Kaname sat still as Zero sat up straight.

"Where'd the hell you get that information from?" Zero asked shocked that there was still information about that somewhere. "Shit!"

Kaname hoped that the knowledge he got was going to do more good than harm.

"Who else knows of this? This has to be dealt with and fast." Zero hissed out.

"Why?" Kaname asked.

"First, I don't need vampires after me trying to bite me. Second, I don't want the Council to know. And third, I don't want some guys to try and rape me for man babies." Zero put a hand through his silver locks, "My life just got shitter."

Kaname couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't stop the laughter, especially when Zero glared at him cutely and called him an ass for finding anything about Zero's newest problem funny.

"Ah no, I-I … man babies?" Kaname wheezed out.

"Oh!" Zero blushed, he couldn't help himself as Kaname continued to laugh in front of him. Zero wanted to smile. He had never heard Kaname laugh before it was deep rich laugh. Listening to Kaname laugh beside him made Zero feel better than he had in a long time.

"Kaname-sama!" Many of Kuran's random night class members shouted as they came rushing into the open area. Anger could be felt from all of them, except for Kuran selected group of close friends who had looks of shock. Their killing aura towards Zero magnified, they didn't need scum like Kiryuu close to Kuran. Zero glared at them all defiantly, telling them to do something. Kaname sobered up quickly and his aura was worst than all his followers combined.

Yuki pushed through the crowd and tilted her head towards Kaname and Zero, two who she'd never seen so close to each other before. Yuki gulped as she seen Kaname's glare. They interrupted something important. Zero got up to leave.

"Zero, please stay." Kaname said in a tone that left the choice to Zero. Zero slowly sat back down and motioned for Yuki to come join him. She cheerfully skipped over to her two most important people who for the moment were getting along nicely.

"I believe I asked the rest of you to follow Takuma to and from class." Kaname said in a low tone. They all bowed and said yes Kaname-sama before leaving. Just like zombies Zero thought.

"Aidou-sempai," Zero said before Hana could leave, "That matter is private and I don't want anyone to upset what Cross has going, understood?"

Aidou nodded and turned to catch up with the others. Hana knew that he would hold Zero in a high regard from then on. Zero was a Carrier Vampire2 and could be any level of purity his mate was.

"What was that about Zero?" Yuki asked.

"Something that Cross had Aidou search up for him." Zero smoothly replied.

"Oh, okay then, shall we head back?" Yuki asked not sure if she wanted to leave these two pretty boys to themselves.

"Ah, you go on ahead, I have something I need to say to your precious Kana-chan." Zero said mocking Yuki who turned scarlet and ran off.

"Kana-chan?" Kaname repeated. Zero blushed as Kaname said the name a second time.

"Kuran, I know that there's more than just my bloodline you want to talk to me about so next week during Christmas vacation we'll talk."

"Sure Zero-chan," Kaname said leaving Zero alone on the bench.

Zero had made a decision to let Kaname in on what he knows. Slowly on a need to know bases unless told otherwise. And now he was on a first name bases with Kaname Kuran, he figured. Zero was sure of one thing though he did not want to be called Zero-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

Learning Lies 4

Zero didn't know what to do thanks to Cross; not only would they be having their first co-class dance before the holiday but during Christmas eve Zero would be cooking dinner for them and whoever from the night class that was staying with Kaname.

Zero waited in front for the night class to exit their dorm for their final class of the week. He really was counting on only having to see Kaname once over the holiday, instead of three times but nothing was going his way this week. Zero had gone out with Yuki to find a costume for the dance and met a very persuasive costume store owner that convinced him to be the Snow Queen for the dance.

_Yuki had whole heartedly agreed with the owner after having a short conversation. By Yuki's thoughts he knew she now thought he would look better with a male on his arm instead of a female._

_Yaoi fangirls, their thoughts had always scared him. Especially after they met him; he became the uke of any super hot guy they could think of. Although this new girl they met didn't picture him with anyone, all she thought about was making Zero so tempting that anyone would jump him. By far the scariest fangirl he ever came across._

"_I don't want just anyone to jump me, one is fine." Zero said realizing his mistake as the owner smirked demonically. It took Yuki a moment before she caught on to what Zero implied. As Yuki smile Zero blushed a bit._

"_So who do you want to jump you then?" Yuki asked innocently. _

_Zero blushed deeper as Yuki started naming names. He looked away when Kaname's name was said. Just the thought of Kaname dancing with him in the outfit they were trying to get him in was extremely embarrassing._

"_You like Kaname then?" the owner asked._

"_Kaname-sama?" Yuki questioned as Zero walked away from them. Yuki thought about the idea of Zero being with Kaname-sama. Kaname-sama was out of reach for so many because they held on a pedestal. Yuki gasped as she realized that Kaname-sama didn't have anyone he could truly talk to like a person. She also knew that Zero treated everyone the same no matter who they are. At that moment Yuki thought they were perfect for each other._

"_They need to be together!" Yuki said and turned to the owner._

"_You think you could get Kaname here."_

_Yuki nodded her head and told Zero she was ready to leave. _

They had to pick up their costumes after the night class returned to their dorms. They could pick them up tomorrow but the owner wanted them to come in so she could dress them up completely.

Zero watched as Yuki smirked in his direction as Kaname passed him. Kaname also noticed her look and raised an eyebrow in her direction before looking over at Zero who was trying to hide a blush. Kaname thought Zero was cute with the way he tried to hide the rosy tint to his cheeks. Kaname had to check himself as his thought of Zero attempting to hide rosy cheeks turned dirty.

Kaname blushed slightly and began to walk to the classroom quicker.

Against all of Kaname's reasons, Yuki had convinced him to go buy a costume for the Christmas dance. He was going to be something like a demon ruler or so the owner had told him. He was going to get his costume tomorrow morning as the owner had suggested to him.

Class went by fairly quickly as Kaname was trying to think of what Yuki and Zero's costumes were going to be. He walked out the classroom a head of everyone and back down the same path they took to get to the class.

There weren't any girls in sight waiting for them to head back to their dorms for once. Kaname and the rest of the night class could hear the murmurs of an argument between their prefects. They walked closer.

"Zero you are coming with me," Yuki said forcefully.

"No I think I'll take on a mission, during the dance." Zero said with his arms crossed.

"The owner worked hard on your costume especially, you're going!" Yuki's voice was starting to rise.

"Zero you can't back out now," Kaname said interrupting their discussion.

"Oh I certainly can and if you had to wear what they want me to wear you'd be saying so also," Zero stated.

Kaname moved closer to Zero, "You've intrigued me now Zero," he said with a low voice, "I want to know what you're going to wear now."

The night class stared in shocked as Zero vividly blushed and then took off. Kaname was stumped, and he never thought that Zero's ears could turn a nice shade of pink. That was the first time any of the night class beside Kaname-sama had ever seen another emotion on Zero.

"Yuki, just what is this costume?" Kaname asked.

Yuki giggled evilly. Rima gave Yuki a look, who in turn smiled largely at her. Rima moved closer to Yuki, she knew that look since Rima herself gave that look to other girls sometimes. Yuki whispered to Rima Zero's costume name and Rima giggled.

Everyone else but Ruka who stood there with eyes like giant saucers, stared to the two who continued to giggle.

"Kiryuu would never wear something like that!" Ruka spit out towards the other two.

"Oh but he is or he has to wear it while being video taped," Yuki stated joyfully, "That owner can be really scary."

"Scary enough that Zero would …" Rima trailed off. Yuki nodded enthusiastically. Ruka seemed angry and giddy at the same time.

"He's going to be cuter than me," They all said before heading towards the moon dorm gates chatting fangirl like.

Zero ran all the way to Lily before he stopped. He groaned. He would meet Yuki at the gates to the school. Zero didn't want the owner to come looking for him, her thoughts seriously scared Zero. They got even worse after she meet Kuran. Zero walked back the way he ran half way and then decided to go around in case they were still talking in that area.

Zero waited for twenty minutes before Yuki, Rima and Ruka showed up.

"What are you two doing here?" Zero asked. They all smiled at him that creepy fangirl smile. Zero didn't need to ask anything else as they walked into town together to the shop which Zero deemed the shop of doom.

"Ze~ro!" the owner squealed. "It's finished, now just your hair and make up need to be done. Oh don't worry about spending the night here, I already called your headmaster and he agreed fully."

She smiled and then noticed the two new additions.

"Hmm… two more faithful Snow Queen Servants?" Yuki nodded.

Zero groaned. He didn't want to go to the stupid dance any more. Yuki, Rima and Ruka were all happy to be Zero's servants for the night after seeing what his costume looked like. Theirs would be a more simplified version of his.

"It's beautiful!" Ruka said staring at the outfit. Rima nodded her head in agreement with Ruka.

"Well, I have to make yours tonight so Zero you sleep now and will do all the fixing tomorrow morning if that's fine?" She questioned.

Zero nodded and followed the owners' servant up the stairs to a guest room to sleep.

That night the owner stay up all night working on the girls outfits to match Zero's but all uniquely them too. Then Aidou showed up and she had a theme. With Aidou shoved into the same room as Zero she went about her work. Some of the outfits for the rest of the night class would have to be changed too.

The girls woke up to and hearty breakfast and then were put to work to get everything done in time.

Kaname, Shiki, Takuma and Kain came for their outfits around noon. They entered the normally quiet shop in the mist of a tornado of movement. They were given their outfits and told to leave for the girls had to get ready.

"Sorry but did Aidou come here?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, Oh Takuma-kun, you stay here please." The owner said rushing by.

Kaname, Senri and Akatsuki were then asked to leave. The owner had a blast dressing Hanabusa and Zero in their costumes. Takuma was happy to be one of Hana's followers with Ruka.

Zero as the Snow Queen was dressed in white, silver and a very pale lavender. Zero's undergarments, stockings and gloves were white with the silver to accent the edges. He had on pale lavender short shorts with silver suspenders, over a see-through white armless blouse. Zero had silver fur knee-high boots and cape with a hood to cover the outfit and give it Snow Queen effect. Zero was also given hair extensions at the back of his head so his hair could be put into a ponytail at the base of his neck, while he still had his natural bangs. All of his piercings and jewelry were silver and white gold.

Zero's loyal servants, Rima and Yuki had the same stockings, fur boots and cape but their cape was half the size in length. Yuki wore a thin pale pink dress that went to mid thigh and ruffled at her neck and shoulders. Rima wore a pale blue thin mid thigh overall shorts with just her white bra.

Aidou had a similar outfit to Zero's except warmer colors, as did his minons, Takuma and Ruka.

Hanabusa as the Sun Goddess was dressed in red, gold and a very pale orange. Hana's undergarments, stockings and gloves were red with the gold to accent the edges. He had on pale orange short shorts with gold suspenders, over a red armless blouse. Hanabusa had golden knee-high sandal boots and golden fishnet cape with a hood to cover the outfit and give it Sun Goddess effect. Hana was given hair extensions at the back of his head so his hair could be put into two pigtails just behind his ears, while he still had his natural wild bangs. All of his piercings and jewelry were gold and copper.

Aidou's loyal servants, Ruka and Takuma had the same stockings, sandal boots and cape but their cape was half the size in length like Zero's servants. Ruka wore a thin pale orange dress that went to mid thigh and ruffled at her neck and shoulders. Takuma wore red thin mid thigh overall shorts with a pale orange tube top underneath.

Of course both Hana and Zero were happy they weren't in dresses but their outfits left little to the imagination about their figures.

"Owner-sama, Kaito is at the door wanting his outfit," the owners' main helper said.

"Oh, good! Now there's two of each weather." She said happily, "Here tell him he should hurry and get there."

Zero groaned as he realized an old friend would randomly be there. He only hoped he wasn't recognized.

"Oh, get the limo so we can go." The owner said quickly putting on a Mother Earth outfit similar to Zero's and Hana's. Hers had bright green, dark green and then varied from red, yellow, blue, and orange. Her helper had a matching suit.

"If I said I don't want to go …" Aidou said trailing off at the end of his sentence.

"Well you two are going and you're both entering the room from two different entrances. Zero and posse you guys will enter from the terrace tracking in snow. Hana and posse you'll enter from the doors as the sun fades in the background." The owner said.

"You were talking to Cross weren't you?" Zero asked.

"Yes, and I told him my grand plan." The owner smiled, "We came to a very epic conclusion."

Everyone was ready to leave just before sun set. The ride was short, far too short for Zero and Hana to work up their nerves of being seen. The owner followed by Hana went to the archway of the ballroom through the closed off hallway, where the sun would look its best at sun set in the background.

Zero followed the owner's servant to the terrace Archway. Zero, Rima and Yuki walked from the tree line to the terrace.

Hanabusa walked through the archway after Takuma and Ruka opened the doors for him. Zero then burst through the terrace doors bringing in the cold weather with him. Yuki and Rima each shut a door behind Zero as he walked to the center of the room. Hana met with Zero in the middle of the room.

Yuki and Ruka each got their Masters a drink before standing behind them next to their Master's other favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Learning Lies5

Kaname, Akatsuki, Senri and Kaito all stared as Zero and Hana made their entrances.

Kaname wore a pure black suit with a blood red blouse and silver jewelry. He also had on a pure black fur cape like Zero's. Senri wore the same as Kaname but had the half cape like Yuki and Rima.

Akatsuki wore a pure black suit with a midnight blue blouse and gold jewelry. He also had a black fishnet cape like Hana. Kaito who was randomly invited for the event, ended up matching with Akatsuki except had the half cape like to other vampires.

Kaito hated vampires but for some reason didn't mind being a part of a theme created by the great Sha-sama. Her designs were know world wide for being breath taking no matter what sex wore them.

Whispers grew as Kaname and Akatsuki followed by Kaito and Senri glided their way over to the Snow Queen and the Sun Goddess.

Before they could speak Cross called for silence. Looking up to the balcony that attached to Cross' office within the academy, everyone could see Cross, Yagari, and a girl, which was know as the owner.

"I welcome everyone to the academy's first co-class Christmas dance." Cross said cheerfully, "Those epic designs being wore by our school's prefects and the night class, were done by a friend of mine, Sha-sama."

Murmurs escalated. Zero and Hana, along with the rest of the night class were in shock. Sha-sama, the Sha-sama made their clothes. Zero whispered to Hana who nodded his head in agreement.

Zero and Hana bowed towards the balcony, followed by everyone else in the night class along with Kaito and Yuki. Sha-sama smiled down at them.

"Thank you for letting me dress you." She said.

"Let the party begin." Cross yelled and got cheers from the day class students.

Kaito left the ballroom to go up to where Yagari and Cross were. Kaito wanted to ask Cross if any positions at the school would be available. Zero watched as his old friend left the ballroom until Kaname tugged on one of suspender straps.

Zero blushed and swatted Kaname's hand.

"So this is what you didn't want to wear Zero?" Kaname said, "Well, I think it suits you rather nicely."

"Um.. thanks," Zero replied.

Ruka walked off to get herself a drink. Sha-sama rarely made outfits for people any more, so Ruka was highly elated that she got to wear and keep one of her designs. When Ruka's main fan came up to ask her for a dance, she was too happy to say no.

Akatsuki watched as the girl of his dreams actually say yes to dance with a human. He watched as she danced gracefully with a guy who couldn't properly lead her.

"Idol-sempai, can I have this dance?" Kain turned to see his cousin looking fearful about dancing with some guy.

"Sorry, but Hana promised this dance to me," Kain said grabbed his cousin and dragged him onto the dance floor. Aidou sighed in relief.

"Thanks Kain, I really didn't know how to say no."

Kain glanced down at his cousin who felt smaller in his hand. When Akatsuki thought about it, he never really seen Aidou eat unless, Kaname-sama was to be attending dinner. He would need to watch his cousin more closely from now on.

Senri, Rima and Takuma were off in a corner talking and laughing happily. Yuki had disappeared and Zero couldn't spot her anywhere. Also with Kuran tugging on his cape and touching his hair was a bit distracting for Zero.

"Kaname, stop it" Zero hissed trying to side step the vampire.

Kaname was too quick for Zero to avoid. Kaname guided Zero near the terrace doors after Zero bumped into him. Kaname smiled as Zero noticed he was in an area separated from everyone else besides Kuran.

Kaname brushed Zero's bangs from his eyes.

"Now Zero since we're alone, there are a few questions I would like answered." Kaname stated. Zero didn't want anyone to come closer or to listen so Zero suggested they go for a walk in the snow. Quietly they both left the ballroom.

They walked into the woods and sat down together on the same bench as before. Zero shivered slightly before he wrapped himself tighter with his cape. He was glad that his was meant for winter unlike Aidou's although with it being Sha-sama's design it might be both.

"So Zero, where should we start?" Kaname asked, he knew Zero was hiding things but he didn't know how much Zero actually did know.

"That depends on what you really want to know," Zero didn't look in Kaname's direction, his gaze was focus on the slumbering trees in front of them.

"And If I want to know everything?" Zero didn't know what to say and he was sure that at the moment small truths would probably be too much for Kuran to handle, especially the one's he knew.

"And if I said I know more about your family than you do …" Zero trailed off. Kaname turned his gaze to Zero. He still watched straight in front of them. Kaname knew he had a look of shock. What could Zero know about his family that he didn't.

"I suggest we move to a move secluded setting, that is if you don't want your vampires who just so happen to be roaming about to hear."

Kaname was quick to suggest that they go to his room for it was sound proof and no one would dare enter without his permission first. Zero agreed only to be quickly dragged by his arm towards the Moon Dorm.

By the way Kuran reacted Zero wasn't sure if he could still go through with his decision of telling him. Although he knew one Kuran was already in on the plan so maybe telling the other would help. Zero could only hope it would help. Then again if his plan about informing Kaname backfired on him some way … no Zero didn't want to think about that.

Zero hadn't even realized they were in the Moon Drom until Kaname pulled Zero into his room and push up against his door after closing it. Kaname locked the doors with his powers and Zero heard the click. He figured Kaname was holding back his emotions. The slight shock he displayed was only to cover the anger that shone clearly throughout his body movements.

"What do you know about my family?" the question was sneered almost as if Kaname didn't even want to listen because of his already biased senses.

Zero could feel Kaname breath slide against the skin of his neck. He shivered. He couldn't understand why but an emotional Kaname appeal to him. Zero didn't think much on it. He looked Kuran in the eyes and demanded to be released. Kaname was going to say no before Zero interrupted him to say that he could stay in this position all night if he had to.

It took Kaname a moment for to understand what Zero was saying and when he did he got both meanings. Since he was holding Zero up against the door, Zero hardly had to do anything but keep his mouth shut and the other, he was so close to Zero that he could feel the boy's body heat through his clothes.

He released Zero slowly; he would not let his prey run especially without telling him anything.

"I'm listening," He said after letting himself cool down for a moment. Kaname wanted to know just what Zero claimed he knew.

"First, the oh so precious secret about Yuki. I mean how they can not know who she is. Her blood even in that form is still so much sweeter smelling then most high vampires plus how she so closely resembles …"

Zero once again was shoved against the door only this time it hurt. Kaname's claws were digging into his skin making him bleed. Zero hoped Kaname's room was smell proof too but he highly doubted it. He winced as Kaname griped him tighter. Zero rolled his eyes, this was turning out swell.

"Really if you can't keep calm we'll never get to the stuff you really want to know about, like who really killed your parents or who's actually after Yuki or I know … why she would be the one they wanted and not you the person brought back from the grave into another's body."

Zero attempted to push Kaname off of him. The motion made Kaname scratch into his arms harder but Kaname eventually had to release to get his balance back. Though once Kaname did have his balance back he was then toppled over by the force of Zero's body colliding with his own. He had sent some of his power to knock Zero forward so he couldn't escape.

Zero was shock by the force that propelled him into Kaname. Sprawled across Kaname's chest Zero was still shaking off the affects of Kaname's blow to his head. Zero smirked as he thought about what sort of reaction Kaname's little group would have if they saw. Zero almost giggled out loud, that blow was really something.

Kaname flipped the two of them so that he was now on top. Zero seemed to be in some kind of daze. Kaname didn't think that he had hit Zero that hard.

"Zero?" Kaname wasn't sure of what to do, although he was sure Zero was a little bit more than tempting squirming under him. Kaname shook his head now was not the time for perverted thoughts.

Zero knows much more than he's letting on especially if he knows about him and Yuki. The only person who had those bits of information was his uncle Raido and he should still be in a comatose state if he was the one to really kill his parents.

"Get off of me will ya," Zero said rubbing his temples. "Augh, I hate it when that happens"

"When what happens?"

"Nothing," Kaname watched as Zero tried to block out whatever he was getting in his head.

"Stop staring at me!" Zero hissed. He hated being stared at, nothing ever good happen when he was stared at.

"Tell me everything or so help me I will take it from you," Kaname said harshly.

Zero glared at the pure blood before him for even attempting to threaten him. Zero had his memories on lockdown no one besides him and hidden charm word were getting to those.

"No, I'll tell you what I want to tell you," Zero snarled, "Even if you try to pry into my mind, you won't get shit." Zero smiled.

Kaname was enthralled by the wicked smiled that laid itself sweetly across Zero's lips.

"So can you get off of me?"

"I think I'll stay right here until we're done." Kaname said as he lowered himself on top of Zero.

Zero blushed heavily; he hadn't thought anything like this would happen. Kaname smirk down at Zero. Zero wasn't sure if he should stay still or try to move.

"So where were we?" Kaname said as Zero glared at him, "That's right; you know of Yuki, you also know about me and then you were saying something about my uncle."

"I didn't say anything about Raid—" Zero knew he slipped up when he said Kaname's uncle's name.

"Hm, so you've met my uncle then but that doesn't make sense since you're human…" Zero was looking anywhere but at Kaname.

Kaname rolled off Zero and started to pace in front of Zero. Things were starting to make more sense but now he had even more Questions than before.

"Fuck, okay you ask questions and if possible I'll answer them." Zero said. Kaname was getting too close to knowing those that could put him in more jeopardy.

"Are you human?"

"I can't answer that, it would put many here in jeopardy" Zero said with a serious face as he sat up.

"Does Cross know anything?"

"Anything of which you don't already know … no he doesn't," Zero replied glancing away from Kaname. Zero fidgeted with cape before unclasping the pin so it would slide off.

"Who is after Yuki?" Kaname said grabbing the chair from his desk. He dragged it over to the side of the bed in front of the doors of his bedroom. Zero sat directly across from him.

"You can blame your grandparents for what's happening now, they along with my family were the two set to kill the family which is now refer to as the Takers. Well our grandparents left one blood hunter child to the family and a pure blood child of the family alive." Zero paused, "Let's just say this pure blood is now older than your parents and the blood hunter married into another strong hunter family."

"So there's still a Taker alive and how many blood hunters?"

"Ah only one blood hunter left and that blood hunter is the Association's president."

Kaname stared at Zero like he grew another head. This was getting too deep. He needed to know everything but knowing everything was likely to harm someone at the academy.

"Your uncle didn't choose to become the bad guy of your family; he was framed by the Taker."

"Framed, he was framed, how … how was he framed. It was his blood I had." Kaname's voice cracked a bit.

Zero felt bad for opening wounds still scabbing.

"Yes it was Raido's blood you had but that wasn't his real body."

Zero lifted himself from Kaname's bed. Kaname didn't see Zero move but he did feel when Zero's arms enclosed him in a hug. Zero patted Kaname's hair; he knew how it hurt to be betrayed by family.

"It was a body belonging to someone else that was already dead and was filled with your uncle's blood. Then there was an illusion over the body."

"The main reason The Takers' were kill was because of their power, it was a mix between bloodletting, necromancy and illusions, which means if they taste your blood there able to freeze your body, take how much they need, put your blood into a drained dead body and make it to appear as you."

"So you're telling me I've been trying to kill my uncle or whatever because of someone else?"

Zero nodded slowly, the look in Kaname's eyes was killing Zero's confidence about his knowledge. He wasn't so sure knowing what he did was a good thing any more.

"Um, we don't have to continue right now-"

"No, just give me a moment." Kaname said rubbing the bridge of his nose as Zero slowly slithered back to his bed.

He could deal with this. This meant he still couldn't kill his uncle but now he didn't have to. Obviously, Zero's family was close to his.

"Zero tell me about your family, how are you involved, no who are you?"

"Kaname, It's not that I don't think you would keep this to yourself, I don't want you to get hurt because of who I am." Zero sat back down on Kaname's bed.

Zero ran a hand through his silver locks thinking if there was anyway to make it seem as though he was on Kaname's side without telling him.

"Zero, I don't care about that I need to know."

Zero stared into Kaname's chocolate wine eyes. Those eyes made him give in; they absorbed all his worries blending them with the option of having someone to lean on when he needed it. Zero was going to need it soon, his thirst for blood was coming back with a vengeance he forgot it had.

"Shizuka's my sister, your uncle and Shizuka are the only two left alive that know." Zero said hesitantly, "vampires never have twins, both are killed, for their powers are said to grow to strengths unknown no matter what rank."

"You're a pure blood?"

"Sort of, much like Yuki was changed into a human, I and my brother were too, except my parents used a different spell which also made us kids again. Our cousins the Kiryuu's took us in." Zero stated, "Right now I'm an ex-human but if I were to awake I would be a pure blood and that can't happen till both Takers are dead. We've managed to kill off all the rest of the Taker's blood hunters beside the president, that's why my cousins' were killed."

Kaname didn't know what to say. He didn't know why Zero wasn't …

"How are you not changing back?"

"Like I said it was a different spell, there's only one way for my brother and I to change back and I don't need others knowing how."

"How?" Kaname really wanted to know.

To hide something like twin vampires from the corrupt council was hard. Was that why Shizuka let the council watch her? To help hide her brothers? Kaname they must have been trying to make things better from the shadows for years.

"Um…" Kaname stared at Zero who started to blush vividly. "We have to give ourselves to another … complete submission."

Kaname blinked.

"Total submission is having someone mark us for a week without us marking them back."

"Wait but didn't you say you could have kids?"

"Do to mixing our blood with our cousins so it would be harder to notice, yes we got the Kiyruu trait of males being able to have children." Zero said.

Zero's face was still brightly colored. Kaname smirked at Zero who blushed deeper if that was even possible. The conversation was one Zero never wanted to repeat.

"So basically when you give yourself to someone your most likely to have—"

"That only happens with a male." Zero said interrupting Kaname.

"So you can be with females also?"

"Yeah, although our hormones are more attracted to males and extremely dominating females." Zero groaned as he realized just how much he was telling Kaname about his future sex life.

"So if I were to say you were more attracted me the any of the females at this school," Kaname said slowly as if he was choosing his words.

"I don't know, Souen can be pretty bossy sounding." Zero stated calmly.

Both Zero and Kaname smiled at each other before they laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Chapter 6

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Hanabusa sat down as soon as he made it off the dance floor. He knew he was blushing the whole time, him and Akatsuki were dancing together. He hated the looks Akatsuki was giving Ruka but then he expected them. Hana realized one look he hated more; concern, Akatsuki's expression of concern. Sure he was happy to be looked at but those types of looks only made him feel as though he was being more of a nuisance than normal. Hanabusa sighed before he slowly walked his way over to the tables set up for snacks and the like.

Hana grabbed a drink of cranberry juice and sipped at it slowly.

After spending time cooped up in a room with Zero long enough, Hana had asked Zero about his family's certain blood trait. Although Zero was reluctant to give up any information for the first few hours Hanabusa was able to convince him that he wanted to know purely for research. Well, that was till Zero asked if Aidou wanted to be able to have children, which was basically him asking if Hanabusa was gay or he wanted to be a female.

Hanabusa sighed as he thought about it, the first person he's told about his sexuality wasn't even what one could call a friend. Him and Zero had never really gotten along but after some research and a few forced hours of niceness, they could at least say each one of them could trust the other not to blab. Not many even told others secrets that they hide but from experience Hana knew Zero was a good person, he just does well to cover it or goes about it in around the bout way.

Hana's juice was gone before he knew it. Leaving him either decided to get back up to get another one or to stare at Kain, which he somehow was already unconsciously doing. Although his and Zero's conversation was short, Hana gained tones of insight upon a hunter's view of things. He preferred their options than the one vampires had. Then again hunter's had spells to switch their gender to procreate while not many vampires could or were willing to learn such a thing. With them stuck in their council created ways Aidou knew he was never going to be happy as long as there was a council.

Akatsuki, the only creature Hana could say he truly loved, sure he had his family but they didn't care for him unless he was either making them look good or getting money for them. Sure his father was well known to be kind and caring but against the rest of the family and the Kain's, his father couldn't do much but support him. His mother, Hana disliked his mother's side of the family with a passion. So greedy they were and half of them could be instigators for most problems that happen in their vampire society.

Hana sighed.

"You've been doing that a lot lately Aidou," Ruka said as she sat down beside him. Of course Kain wasn't that far behind her. He felt like he needed to do it again, sigh or either say something utterly stupid so they'd leave him alone. Normally he would but after having a day of not wearing some type of false face, Hana just wasn't up for it.

One more thing to sigh about, having some freedom only makes you want it even more once it's taken away again. Ruka watched as Hana weakly smiled at her before excusing himself to get more juice. She could fathom what was wrong with her friend but if she had to guess, she could only think of a love that will never be. Ruka turned to glance at Kain who was once again watching her, he had been doing that a lot lately. That or she never noticed before, which was a bit unnerving. She could only hope that Kain's stare with nothing more than that of a friend or sibling.

Aidou made his way back to the table where both Ruka and Kain were sitting. There was an awkward silence that hung about in the air between them. Hana noticed Ruka slight glances at Kain, he could see the expression of dread when she seen the longing look Akatsuki sent her. She glanced at Aidou with an expression of relief. Hanabusa's brow's creased together he would kill an army of thousands just to be in her shoes. Didn't she realized how much Kain loves her, no one loves him like that. No, everyone pretends to love him but they don't even really notice him.

"Aidou can I talk to you for a moment?" Ruka asked getting up from her seat. Hana snapped out of his thoughts when Ruka linked her arm to his before walking a bit from the table. Kain stared after the two of them, normally they wouldn't be so close to each other unless arguing so Kain knew it was a serious topic. Kain watched as Hanabusa struggled away from Ruka's grip with an expression on his face that Kain had never quite seen before.

"Hanabusa, um is something wrong? You've been quite distant lately, has someone said or done something … anything to-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aidou asked as he tugged his arm away from Ruka's.

"I know those signs, you like someone and it's hurting you!" Ruka said angrily. "It's the same way I looked when after Kaname."

"So what?" Hana hissed at his friend.

"If you need to talk Hana, you know you can talk to me about these types of things." She stated hoping that what she said would get through to him. She and Aidou had never truly been good friends to each other but they always were there for each other when it came to their crushes. She could only hoped he still remembered those times.

He fucking hated her, the bitch had everything he wanted. Unquestionable love from another, a family who was proud of her even though she had accomplished nothing with her life. Mean while his family barely accepted the fact that he was alive and sold him to whoever they thought they could benefit from. Although his father tried to keep him out of harms way, he gave in soon enough. Him or his sisters, of course his only son means nothing compared to females able to tie themselves to high ranking vampires through marriage.

Noble male these days could truly only marry down instead of up. There weren't many high ranked female nobles these days. Female vampires where becoming a rarity, of course there was many D's and C's but no noble would even glance that way for it would bring dishonour to their families. Then to make matters even worst only pure bloods had the right to mate another of the same sex for they could easily change genders if they wanted to. Not like there wasn't spells to do so, only pure blooded hunter's and pure blooded vampires had that knowledge.

Hanabusa hated society and Ruka just had to be the one to show him how biased the world was to a gay male. He really couldn't take it anymore. After years of no freedom to be who he really was, then to get a little taste, He was willing to fuck everything over if it meant just a little more leeway.

"What do you want me to say? That my own family thinks I'm disgusting and that they only put up with me because I make them money and give them standing with Kaname." Aidou cursed out, "Do you want me to tell you how fucking fed up I am with acting like a child in order to keep those around me happy, or would you like me to state all the dates I've tried to fucking kill myself only to have woken up sometime later perfectly fucking healed."

Ruka's shoulders shook from shock as she processed what he said, she wasn't sure if she was angry or saddened by it. She knew Hanabusa wasn't going to tell her details that would help her understand.

"Did you know that if your not a fucking pure blood, dating a relative, someone of lower status or even someone of the same sex is frown upon?" Hanabusa sneered at her, "Of course you wouldn't, you like the opposite sex, you haven't been used all your life … well that would also be thanks to me but hey fuck head, how you suppose to know if there's a fucking problem when you ignore everything around you."

Kain watched as Ruka wrapped her arms around herself. What they where talking about was something bad. He could tell by the way she held herself, he had been watching her for so long that he knew her mood swings better than his own. Kain slowly made his way over to the two of them. He wasn't sure who they were talking about but he knew the woman of his dreams was on the verge of tears.

"Have fun staying in your perfect fucking bubble." Hanabusa said venomously, "Just keep me the fuck out of it."

Aidou glanced behind him to see Kain staring him down as though he had physically struck Ruka. He glance back at Ruka and smile sweetly as she trembled from whatever emotion she was keeping in.

"Hana-"

"Fuck off, you fucking biased bodyguard?" Hana asked. He had officially lost whatever composer he had. That freedom was just another cell with twice as much space, space that just seemed to get smaller and smaller with every word he spoke. Aidou couldn't even remember what set him off. Was it Ruka? No … Kain? No, just the stress, the combination of false kindness and care from the two of them and the knowledge on which house he was staying at during the break.

"Hanabusa is something wrong?" Akatsuki asked, never had Aidou spoke to him spitefully. Hana grabbed at some of his hair and slumped down into an almost kneeing position as he counted. Ruka watched her friend … no her brother huddle to suppress the pain. She had done it many times herself but always Aidou or Kain was there to help her. For once she was at a loss, now that she thought of it Aidou had never once said or done anything to her that she wouldn't get over or be fine with in the next hour. Their arguments were always a way of losing stress, at least that's what she thought.

Aidou finished counting and stood up. Still holding his head with one hand he glanced at the two of them.

"You know what, I think I'm just going to go back to my room, I'm not feeling to hot." Hanabusa said in a controlled voice. Ruka had never noticed how much Aidou controlled himself in order to speak with them. Kain almost brought what Hana said if it wasn't for the way his cousins' eyes screamed at them with controlled rage.

What had they done? He watched as Hana left the same way he had entered. Everything Ruka ever thought was Hana was apparently wrong.

"What was that about? I know you guys normally argue through things but, who was that?" Kain said he didn't know how to get what he wanted to say out properly. Today was supposed to be a day of joy and play. How?

"T-That was t-the real H-Hana," Ruka stuttered out. "I-I... who... how did he get to that conclusion?"

"What conclusion?"

"That's he's disgusting?" Ruka stated, "Who would tell him something like that?"

Kain stared at Ruka for a moment before grabbing her arm and dragging her after Hanabusa who already left. They were going to get answers even if they had to search Aidou's memories by force.

Hana paced in his and Kain's room as he thought of possible ways to make them think what said was the result of a potion or something. Not finding any sure solutions Aidou threw a chair at the wall, at that exact moment Kain and Ruka stormed through the door. Aidou heard the click of the lock and visibly flinched before them.

They had never hurt him but Hana wasn't so sure they wouldn't do so now. Ruka had gotten over her shock and slightly fuming while squinting in his direction. Kain had his arms crossed over his chest but Hana could feel his aura of displeasure whipping his senses around.

"Aidou Hanabusa, I believe you have some explaining to do." Akatsuki stated as he stood next to Ruka watching his cousin. They could see the broken chair and a dent in the wall behind Hanabusa, who looked as though nothing was out of place. When just a moment ago he was panting and throwing a fit as they walked in.

"I have nothing to say," Hana calmly said before walking over to his bed and sitting down.

"You will either tell us or we will see." Akatsuki said just as calmly, making sure to observe his cousin's every move. He noticed Aidou cringe slightly as an almost unnoticeable scent of fear swam through the air. Kain stepped forward with Ruka in tow. Hanabusa slid from his one bed side to the other putting some distance between them. The scent of fear that Kain had almost missed now hung heavily in the air, they were scaring him.

Aidou's eyes were slightly red and his fangs could be seen between his lips, he was getting ready to attack or defend himself. Ruka and Kain didn't know what he was trying to hide but they both knew it was something they wouldn't like. Ruka and Kain glanced at each other before they stopped moving.

Aidou could feel the blood pumping in his veins. It was going to fast, he was beginning to hyperventilate. He could feel his pupils turning into slits, the beast in him was appearing, they were threatening him with every movement they made.

"Hanabusa calm down, please, we just want to talk." Ruka reassured but with Kain still glaring at him, he couldn't believe a word. He trusted them, yes, but that was only to the point of them not actually wanting to know him.

"No, j-just go away!" Aidou shouted at them as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kain. He ran for the bathroom, somehow Akatsuki knew what he was trying to do and caught hold of him by the waist. Hanabusa struggled for dear life till Kain used one of Aidou's own spells against him.

Hana went limp in his arms, he used a body suppressing spell. His cousin could still speak but he wouldn't be able to move his limbs for the next two hours. Akatsuki carried his cousin over to one of the chairs in the room. Hana was already crying when Kain arrange his body so he would be sitting properly. Kain was at a loss, he didn't know what Hana was hiding, and he ended up scaring his cousin to the point of tears.

Kain took his cousin's cheeks in his hands and wiped tears away as they continued to fall. Hanabusa didn't make a sound, Kain knew it took practice in order to cry like that. It was like his cousin was nothing more than a doll tired of trying to feel things he no longer thought necessary.

"Hana," Kain whispered, "I just really want to know what's going on."

"You never cared before so don't start now." Aidou hissed slightly, the spell made him almost talk completely monotone.


	7. Chapter 7

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
Chapter 7

Ruka stared as Kain tried to get Aidou to calm down. He sat in the position he was put in and cried. His silent tears of anguish were reeking havoc on her system. The Hana she thought she knew was carefree, outgoing and most of all fearless. He did whatever he wanted when he wanted and dealt with the consequences when they came. This was not her Hana, who did this to him. Ruka truly wished at this moment that she had paid more attention to the two of them instead of someone who was never going to want her.

Kain was already sitting in front of his cousin when he felt the bed dip beside him. He had completely forgot Ruka was even in the room with him. Only Hana could ever make him do that, if Ruka was there Kain knew for sure he would have fell in love with his cousin. Aidou was a child like vampire with strong morals and had a unmatched intelligence to match. He was like a child prodigy with sportingly cute disposition.

"Hanabusa, we just want to know what's wrong. Is it wrong for us to want to help you?" Ruka asked. They watched as Aidou's tears subside slowly.  
"It's a problem, then again when this is over I'll just have to delete your memories again. I would rather if you just let me be an act like nothing happen." Aidou said, he was tired. So tired of the bullshit. Of having to put up with the beatings. Dealing with the sexual attractions of brutes who used him not only to upgrade there books but to use his body as well. Everything happened to him because he didn't want his sisters or Ruka, for he as a child had liked Ruka to go through what he did now.

Aidou laughed surprising the two of them. He couldn't contained it, the two he would've given anything for were now noticing him. The real him. How could he tell them. He gave his body and mind just they wouldn't know. He didn't want them involve in the family's affairs. He could just picture how disgusted they would be if they found out.

He was a whore. A dirty fucking whore used to help them gain standing with the council and make money because everyone in their family were spending so far over the limit that if tomorrow his eldest sister was to get married they wouldn't have a dowry to give the man to take her. Pitiful but Hana he saved money he made from unknown side jobs for them just in case. How would Ruka feel if she knew that all their families were basically broke and their servants were not leaving for better jobs but because they couldn't get paid.

"Ah the shit I do for family," Hanabusa said out loud completely for getting what had started his slight trip down the only road he hated to go.  
"What for family?" Kain said not quite understanding what his cousin was saying.

"Nothing, I'm just going to sit here until you get bored of trying to get an answer and when I'm free I'm going to delete your memories." Aidou said.  
Kain thinking over all his cousin said stopped Ruka from what she was about to say. "If your just going to delete our memories again as you say, why can't you just tell us?"

"Why should I go through the hassle? Let alone I can't move so if you decided that you wanted to beat me also I very much couldn't curl into ball to at least shield myself from the attack now could I?" Aidou said. They could very well feel the smirk in Hana's words. The only thing they really registered from what he said is that he allowed someone to beat him.

"If I remove the spell will you tell us?" Kain asked. Kain whispered to Ruka who nodded her head and got up to put many spells around the room so Hanabusa would not be able to escape them. Aidou thinking about it replied yes. Kain was quick to remove the spell. They needed to know, it wasn't a want now, it was a need. The one they thought they protected from everything was the one protecting them. And their protection came at such a high price that he was suffering. For hell long, they didn't know but Hanabusa was in pain. To them that's all they needed in order to start helping him.

"What to tell?" Aidou said with a smile that was sadistically sinful that Ruka and Kain could only stare at him in awe. Kain knew everything they learned was going to hurt them and Aidou was going to enjoy every moment of their pain.

"Hana, I would like to know why you think your disgusting?" Ruka questioned, "And full details please."

"If you hadn't said that at the end I would have left it at I've been told so many times." Hana smirked, "Are you sure you still want to know? Although it be nice to get some of this off my chest it's just going to hurt me more when you lose it. Oh that's it isn't it? You just want to hurt me."

"Hanabusa stop avoiding the question," Kain said stopped Aidou from continuing. He could already feel Ruka distress at his words.

"Tsk, fine. I'm a disgusting whore who uses my body to pay for things. Is that a good enough answer for you?" Aidou asked he looked at Ruka who seemed shocked to hear his answer. He smiled more cruelly. "Oh, Ruka don't look like that, believe me when I say my first time was well paid for. I believe it was one of the recently deceased council members who first had me. After all who doesn't want to fuck a boy of eight before he even knows what lust really is?"

"I admit it was painful the first round and every time after that but hey better than you or my sisters right?" He laughed, "Ah, how stupidly naive I was back then. Who would want a genius for his intelligence only."

"How did it happen?" Kain asked. Ruka squeaked and jumped when she heard Kain voice break the small silence they had.

"Did I not say? My bad, I believe our families had a meeting discussing the amount of debts we've claimed from over spending. My father was against it all together, saying things like they shouldn't come to him for help if they couldn't even started to curb their urges for things they could no longer afford." Aidou said with a small smile. This smile wasn't cruel or evil, it was like the thought was the only reason he could still not hate his father. "Ah it was then purposed to use either me, you two or Tsukiko. I just happened to walk in and hear this. I asked for what and was told they needed someone to be the family sacrifice to get us back up. For as it was that day after being shown all our family's combined documents we were so far in debt that only a drastic change could help us."

"It was my fault for offering myself after hearing the plans for who ever was chosen. To think the youngest out of all would be the family protector. I can't remember all the things I've done for the family. Though now each family get a certain amount of money to spend each month for I am the only banker this family will ever need. Those who go over end up with less than half of the normal amount for next month." Aidou said positively, "No one has yet go over the limit since your parents did Ruka."

Kain sat there processing as Aidou said everything. Their family had done this to him. They went against their own blood. Kain was seething. Ruka was just as mad as him by the feeling in the air. They both stayed silent for Hana just seemed to speak more openly the more he continued to speak.

"Hm, how long have I been doing this?" Aidou questioned himself, "Ah that's right, since I was eight. Well eight was my first time but it wasn't when I started working over the family accounts to get us back in the ranks of nobles again. No, I was seven when that started. Of course I made our families make a blood contact with me."

"No one else was to get involved the same way as me. When proper age, which I deemed worthy you two or my sisters would be told. I have control over all family accounts. Once over the limit all accounts to that family are frozen, unless I deem otherwise." Hana said smirking again, "Beside that I really didn't care what happened. How stupid I was, then again I was seven."

"Hmm, let's see a yes, the person I hate being sold to the most gets to have me for the holidays. He likes to beat me until I can't move before fucking me dry. He really seems to enjoy screams of pain and tears." Aidou said as though he was talking about the weather. "Hmm, I'm can't wait until this blood contract is over, what just two more fucking idiots like the next one to fuck and I can be done. Then I get to abandon this family and be on my own. Of course I was willing to tell my sisters and you two a number to contact me with. Although I wouldn't help the family out any more. Ha, I'm just lucky that there aren't many hunters who like fucking me as much as Yamagushin does."

"Then again there aren't many hunters who get paid by both councils." Aidou relaxed in his chair, "This heart to heart was really helpful. To think by the time Kuran main nemesis is gone I'll be free. Ah, what a fuck happy thought for a like cunt like me to have. It's bloody glorious."

"Well, who's first to be deleted?" Aidou asked positively beaming a ray of utter false happiness towards them.

"What if we don't want to now?" Kain said angry that Hana went through all this pain alone, "Plus that's not everything."

"We had a deal," Hana hissed, "Aw did you want me to include my feelings too~!"

"Why would you go that far for us?" Ruka asked. "Yes were not done." Her eyes shone with resolve. She was disgusted by their family and hated the fact that Aidou didn't think he could trust them.

"Oh, don't be worried over why I don't trust you. It's that I trust you that I don't want you to know." Hanabusa said with a wave of his hand. Ruka had always been so easy to read. "If you want to know I love you two so much that when someone like Yamagushin chokes me till my eyes roll back in my head while fucking an almost limp body, I think it's worth it."

"For when it comes done to it. The rest of the family beside you two my sisters and my father hate me. I'm too smart for my age. Too cute and outgoing for our normal family traits. Hell, since were having so much fun, the only reason I'm so smart is that bitch I call a mother didn't like my test scores." Aidou said with spite, "She decided to take it upon herself to through breed me to think if I don't get a ninety five or above I was worthless. She beat until I got an answer right for her lessons."

"If I for some reason got below her lovely number of ninety five I would be locked in the basement with nothing but book to read, for days on end until I produced the wanted result." Aidou said said his eyes glazing over, "I remember the abuse for the pages I ate to stop myself from biting myself. Although that never really stopped the ending result. Fuck what I life, no wonder I volunteered myself."

Kain watched as his cousin laughed once again, claiming something about being doomed from the start. Kain grabbed Ruka's hand said a spell and wrote in blood on them before going over to gather Aidou in his arms. Ruka followed suit. Aidou sighed and smiled at them both happily.

"You know I was really happy every time you two would notice that I existed." Hana said with tears before whispering, "To bad good things have to end."

Aidou was quick to use there closeness as a way to put his hands at the back of their necks and press their foreheads together. With a smile he did the one thing he hated doing to them. Always when they got to close he was the one force to delete and take their pain away. Too bad they never remembered that it was this position he always did it in. After all if it weren't for them making contact with him he wouldn't touch them.

"Why touch something so clean with dirty hands. Tainting it would be a waste." He didn't realise he was talking aloud.

"I consecrate and clear this space. Let nothing but joy linger here. Give nothing but satisfied memories. I replace and pure this mind." Hanbusa said with tears as he once again deleted memories.

Both Kain and Ruka slumped to the floor with him, their weight was too much for his weakened body to handle anymore. He moved them into Kain's bed, he was sure the to would blush in the morning a be awkward for the next few days. Once he was sure they were sleeping, he broke down crying. Pure anguish didn't not come close describing the feelings of self hatred, disgust and loneliness he gave himself by once again being unable to tell the two he loved the most what broken toy he truly was.

Little did Aidou know that Kain cast a reversal spell on them so when Aidou tried to delete their newly discovered family facts, they would get back all the images and information they gained over the years. The images were quick to be released from the spell. They could feel themselves being moved, hear the cries of pain and smell the sent of blood being shed but they couldn't move.

Blood poured from the wounds Hana had given himself between his fits of screams and cries of pain, Hanabusa got off the floor and moved to his bed calming down a little. Getting up he stood over the two bodies of what he treasured the most. "If you two leave me, I won't have a reason to live anymore." With that said Hanabusa kissed their foreheads like he had so many times before and went to sleep in his own bed.

Zero and Kaname sat next to each other on Kuran's bed in silence. The laughed the shared a moment ago only relieved some of the tension between them. Kaname was glad that Zero told him the truth. Now when the true battle began he wouldn't be completely in the dark. Although he still had a few questions for the silver haired beauty, that could wait until after they got some yawned, his emotions had gotten the best of him and now he was tired for it even though it was still somewhat early.  
"Oh, your tired? I'll be going then Kuran." Zero said beginning to stand up before being pulled back down.

"It's Kaname, Zero and stay here." Kaname said with Zero next to him on his bed. He liked the thought of Zero in his bed.

"U-umm, n-no it's okay I can walk back," Zero stated trying to leave. Kaname let go of Zero hand so the boy could pick up his cape. Kaname drew the covers back from the bed as Zero went to put his cape back on but before he could fully do so Kuran snatched it and threw it over a chair on the other side of the room.

"Ku-Ka-Kaname!" Zero said his voice slightly raised. Kaname grabbed Zero by the waist and brought him down to the bed. He used his powers to take off his and Zero's shoes. Not caring that they were still dressed, Kaname covered them with his blankets and snuggled into Zero. Kiryuu of course resisted back gave in once his realized the pure blood had him in a death grip and wasn't going to let go.

"Fine but I'm mad at you." Zero said with a huff before getting comfortable and falling asleep quicker than they both expected.


End file.
